Rules
It looks like a whole lot more than it actually is, trust me. General Rules *First order of business: this game is for players who are sixteen years of age or older. Global average "rated M for mature" age and all that rot. *You'd think this would never have to be said. Yeah, you'd be surprised. Remember that IC =/= OOC. Did Character A laugh at your character and piss in his coffee? Tough luck. This doesn't mean that the person behind said character necessarily hates you, it just means that he or she is trying to remain IC (hopefully). With this rule comes the ever-so-popular "do not drag your OOC drama into the game" rule. We mean it. Take it outside, you'll break things. *R-E-S-P-E-C-T Let's face it, we're not all on the same level when it comes to RP experience. Some might be just starting out like a newborn fawn with shaky legs. Remember that you were once a Roleplay Padawan. How would you feel if your seniors were to flame at you for nearly breaking a rule or not having the absolute best grasp of your character or never let you join in any rp games? Seriously, treat other players the way you'd want them to treat you. And don't give me the "but I like being treated like crap" excuse. As well, have some consideration for your fellow players' situations. We're all different people with different problems with varying amounts of free time. IRL > RP always, and you shouldn't throw hissyfits if you don't get a tag back right when you want it. *Activity: be it. If you don't think you'll make activity check, please drop us a note at the hiatus entry. *Character limit is four to a player. This is subject to change. *Do not join Doomclock or any of its communities until you are accepted into the game. *In case of trolls ** Do not feed ** Do not touch ** Do not play under the bridge ** All the above to say, take the high road and ignore trolls. Who knows? It might save you a lot of grief. While Playing... *Have at least some command over the English language. Although, if you've read this far, I guess you won't have that problem. ** Spelling and grammar mistakes happen constantly, I know this all too well, so you aren't going to get banned or anything for small slip-ups. But out of courtesy to your fellow players, please make sure you try your hardest to keep mistakes small and unnoticeable. ** In the event your character uses another language (for more on this, see the FAQ), please do not go to Babelfish or Google Translate, run your post through the engine, and paste the resulting text to the community. *No godmoding or metagaming/4th-walling. Special emphasis on the latter, but both are equally important to keep in mind. Assuming that you've RPed before and/or have read the information pages in order, I won't go into detail on what is considered godmoding, metagaming, or 4th-walling. If, however, you play a character who 4th-walls in canon, this is entirely acceptable with the consent of your fellow players. *Do not pull random objects out of your ass. There is a reason that we ask for your inventory in the application, and that is to prevent this from happening. If your character gets herself cornered by a horde of zombies, do not assume that she can just whip out that handy-dandy SMG nobody even knew existed before that point and show them muthafos what's up. It's not fair to those who are abiding by the rules and those zombies who just wanted a piece of your brain for supper. :( *NSFW content is to be put under a cut. Don't know how to do that? Here's what you need to know. Wiki Rules *Again, do not register to this wiki if you have not been accepted to the game. *This rule tasted like strawberries :> *Do not create pages unless you have mod permission to do so (for locations, events, etc.). Character pages will be created by the mods when updating the taken character lists. Also, there is no need for you to create a page for yourself; just click on your wiki name on the right hand corner and edit! *Keep images under 800x600 px, thank you! Category:Info